Finding You
by Potterlovin
Summary: Lily goes back to stay with a friend when the school term is up. New neighbours have move in down the street and she want to give them a proper welcome...only, it is not who she expected! LilyxJames
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters J.K Rowling does

**Chapter 1- **

"Hey!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I saw my four best friends sitting on a bench at Kings Cross station waiting for my arrival. Georgia, Tegan, Maisie and Tilly ran over to me and hugged me, Georgia screaming loudly as she went.

My friends knew that I had been going to Hogwarts for the last five years; at first I was not sure if I would be able to tell them but I asked Professor Dumbledore and he said it was fine as long as I trusted them with my secret he would trust them with the secret.

After we have finished hugging we all started to make our way to the exit of the station, Tegan was pulling my trolley and Tilly was carrying my cat Shadow, Maisie was talk to me "Lily I've missed you so much, I wish I was accepted in to Hogwarts and could go with you, it is so unfair that you got chosen and I didn't." "Anyway as soon as we get back to my place you have to tell us everything that has happened at Hogwarts and I rented out a million DVDs that we can watch. I also thought we could go and play some pranks on the neighbours, there is this new family that has just moved in down the street and I thought we could give them a proper welcome". She kept ranting on about how fun the next couple of weeks would be and all the stuff the girls had organised for me to do.

I really didn't care what we did as long as I was away from home, my mum and dad are ok about me being a witch and are really proud but my sister was a really ass about it and is always making fun of me and annoying me at every chance she gets. So a few weeks with my friends will be good it had been ages since we had seen each other and we had a lot of catching up to do.

We caught a taxi back to Maisie's house and they started to bombard me with questions about classes, teaches, boys, friends, what trouble I had gotten into and a whole bunch of other thing that I couldn't catch.

After telling them all I could in the space of 20 mins, we got out of the car and made our way into the house. Maisie's parents where fine with all of us staying in their house for a few weeks, they think that I've been in boarding school for the last five years, and happily said yes when Maisie asked if all the girls could stay in their house. They would be away for all the holidays in France originally Maisie was going to go with them but when she found out that I wanted to stay somewhere that wasn't my own house she cancelled and asked her parents if I and all the girls could stay. I was grateful they were letting me stay here it was really kind of them. I was sure that this would be one of the best summer holidays I will ever have, the only thing that could ruin it was getting my O. back.

"Lily, Lily! LILY! Are you still with us?" Georgia said with a laugh punching me on the shoulder lightly. "Whatever" I said putting my hand in a 'W' shape. Tegan started to giggle "Are you _still_ doing that, I guess old habits die hard."

I put my hands into a 'W' shape again but this time I didn't say anything. She giggled a bit under her breath then turned away and sat on the couch where Tilly was playing with Shadow. I followed Tegan and sat next to her Georgia sat on my other side and Maisie went out of the room for a moment but soon came back with several Supre bags and a whiteboard, she dropped the bags on the ground in front of us and a whole lot of lollies fell out, it was to typical that my friends would have gone out and bought 4 bags full of lollies. It was mental but deep down I know that they would most likely all be gone by the morning. Moving my eyes from the lollies on the ground I look up at Maisie who had just propped the white board on the table and was looking at as with a devilish look in her eyes that I had grown so used to.

"So how are we going to give the new neighbours a warm welcome?" She said with a wicked grin.

**Thanks for reading **

**Please review ...the more reviews I get the quicker I'll update :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: JK owns it all apart from my best friends Tegan, Georgia, Tilly and Maisie :) **

**Chapter 2 **

**LPOV**

We had settled on egging the house, we would leave at 1:30am and it was just down the street so it wouldn't take long to get there. As it was 1:20am right now we were getting ready, we were all wearing black so it would be harder to see us. We all had a small black backpack each, in which we had half a carton of eggs and a walkie talkie. As we were getting ready we kept breaking out into fits of laughter. In the end it was 1:45am when we left the house.

Tilly was jumping up and down with excitement and Georgia was looking at her with a cross between amusement and a look that only she could master, the one that said you are really weird. Turning my attention from them I turned to Maisie and said "What's the last name of this family?"

"Umm I can't remember I think it's something like Porter maybe Parker" she replied looking thoughtful. We kept on walking on as quietly as we could down the street every few steps we would start to giggle. Maisie who was walking in front of us all came to a stop in front of a big white house, at the front was a pretty little garden that looked like a lot of work had been put into it, as I opened my bag and took out the first egg and was pulling back my arm ready to through it.

Then I heard voices coming up the street and I turned around and saw two guys walking up the street, it didn't seem a though they had noticed us yet so I quickly dived behind a tree, my friends seemed to have noticed as well and where all running off to find a hiding place. I peeped from behind the tree to look and see how close they were to us, as I did I saw the shorter of the two run his hand throw his hair as if to make it messy, this action reminded me of something but I could not think what.

As they came closer I could hear what they were saying "Dude give it a rest she will come around in the end," Said the taller guy, the voice sounded familiar.

"Yeah I guess, oh well how long do you think you will be staying here" Replied the smaller one.

The guys where coming closer and it almost seemed a though they were coming towards the house we were about to egg. "I don't know things at home are annoying as always, everyone being ashamed that I'm in Gryffindor and all." Said the taller one but as he said it the two guys walked under a street light and I got a clear view of their faces.

I gasped really loudly and was not surprised when they stopped walking and looked over at the tree I was behind "Do trees gasp?" Said the smaller of the two also know as James Potter.

"As far as I know they don't, are you going to come out?" replied Sirius Black.

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit I can't go out there, out of everybody it could have been it had to be James and Sirius my luck sucks. Well there is nothing for it, what other chose do I have, I wish oh I wish I owned an invisibility cloak.

Well here goes I thought as I stepped out from behind the tree, both of the guys gasped just as loudly as I had done "Evans!" they both said at the same time "Potter, Black" I said in a cold voice.

"What!" came a voice from behind a bush just near to where I was hiding. Tegan came into view soon followed by Tilly, Georgia and Maisie; they all came to stand beside me. "How come you get to know all the hot ones" said Georgia looking at Sirius, while she was looking him up and down. He managed to give her one of his handsome smiles but still look surprised about all the sudden appearance of all us girls.

"What are you doing here" I said pointing a finger at James. Still looking surprised about my appearance her mumbled out "I live here" nodding towards the house we were about to egg. Tilly started to giggle and I nudged her in the shoulder trying to get her to be quite "What is so funny" James asked looking at Tilly, but she didn't need to say because at that moment Tegan's bag ripped and the walkie talkie fell to the ground as well as all the eggs. James looked down at the eggs with a puzzled look on his face and then to his house and back again and then a look of realization crossed his face.

"Were you going to egg my house" James said half in amusement half in surprise "No" I said to quickly I might as of well said yes. Sirius started to chuckle "Evans you bad girl, she is not as good as you thought Prongs" Sirius barked out.

"Fine whatever I was going to egg your house but you caught us so I guess that won't be happening anymore, in that case we" I said pointing to all my friends "will be going and let you get back to whatever you were doing." And with that I turned away grabbing Georgia's hand because she was still staring at Sirius.

Tegan, Maisie and Tilly followed my lead and started walking back down the street with me but after I had only taken a few steps James yelled out "Evans! EVANS!"

"What" I yelled back at him letting some venom slip into my voice, he seemed to shrink back a bit but still said "Where do you live."

"Like I'm going to te-," But I was cut off.

"44 Farro Av," Tegan said

I rounded on her and shot daggers in her direction, "What. You live on my street?" James said sounding curious, but I ignored him and hissed at Tegan "whose side are you on? Why on earth did you just tell Potter where I was staying? Now I'm never going to get the peaceful holiday day I was hoping for."

"I'm sorry Lily, I really am it just sorta came out, and anyway why would you not want to tell him where you are staying, he's hot and have you seen his friend" Tegan said licking her lips absentmindedly.

"Tegan that is so not the point I don't care how hot his is he's a arrogant jerk with a head so big it's a wonder how he walks without tripping every few steps," I replied.

"Ha that's not very nice" James said looking thoughtful for a minute "did you just say that I was hot, bloody hell you so did, you heard it didn't you Padfoot, ha I'm so not going to let you forget this Evans."

I scowled at him and tuned away not looking behind me as I walked back down the street. I could tell that my friends were following me, I could hear their footsteps behind me. As I began to calm down, I was dreading getting back to Maisie's because I knew that as soon as I walked in that door I would be interrogated.

**JPOV**

I was still standing there watching Lily walk down the street once she turned off into what I guess was where she lived, I turned to Sirius "Who would have thought that out of everyone Lily Evans would be living down the street from me" I laughed

"Well enjoy it Prongs because she won't be here next holidays" he said looking amused

"Wha-, what do you mean?" I said trying and failing to make it seem casual by stuttering.

"I mean that she is most likely staying with one of her muggle friends, remember she lives down near Spinner's End where Snivellus lives" Sirius said a flash of pure hatred crossed his face as he mentioned Snape's name.

"Oh, yeah I forgot" I said in disappointment, I had forgotten this in the excitement of thinking that Lily might actually be living near me.

"Cheer up Prongs" Sirius said clapping his hand on my back, "You have the whole holidays to get together with her it'll be all right."

"We in that case we need a plane" I said in a cheeky voice. Sirius barked out his laugh "we'll get onto that, but right let's get inside it's" he looked at his watch "3:05...hmm we stayed out longer then I thought we would have."

"Yeah, but you have to admit going to the shops and walking around as a dog and stag is fun, and then watching their attempts to try and get us out was funny" I laughed out loud.

Sirius chuckled a bit before turning around and making his way up the path to the front door, I followed him still laughing a bit.

We walked up the stairs and onto the second landing "Night" Sirius said before turning left at the top of the stairs and going to the spare room that he always slept in whenever he came over to my house. I turn right at the top of the stairs and made my way to my room. When I was half way there I heard Sirius's door close with a click.

I opened my door and walked into my room. It was covered in red and gold, I had Gryffindor banners everywhere with moving lions on them, my bed was made of wood but if you looked closely there were carvings of lions in the wood. I had a window that looked over the front yard with big thick red curtains draped over it. As you moved on through my room you could see my desk and a clothes drawer both of which were made of the same wood as my bed. My school trunk was at the end of my bed and my snowy owls cage was on my desk, but right now I think she was off hunting.

I quickly got undressed and changed into my pjs. I hopped under my bed covers and laid there trying to get to sleep but I couldn't, all I could think about was Lily. So she thought I had a big head hmmm maybe if I change that than she might like me and maybe even go out with me, I smiled at the thought, it's worth a shot I thought to myself. She also thought I was arrogant and a jerk... that could be a bit harder to change but at least I could give it a shot. I can try and show her a different side me throughout these holidays. I guess Padfoot will finally see how much I really like her, he always knew that I had but he had never really known how much, or maybe he had always known but could hide it really well. Oh well I doesn't matter in any case he will know soon enough.

I rolled over finally feeling tired enough to get to sleep the last thought I had before I fell unconscious was of Lily Evans eyes.

**Thanks for reading :) 3**


End file.
